dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Carpenter home
The '''Carpenter home' is the home of the Carpenter family, led by Michael and Charity Carpenter. It first appears in Grave Peril. Description In Grave Peril, the house looks like it was made of gingerbread with elegant trim, painted in ivory and burgundy, and with a white picket fence around the yard. The home is located in the neighborhood west of Wrigley Field.Grave Peril, ch. 20''Death Masks, ch. 15"Monsters" In ''Death Masks, the house is a colonial with a white picket fence in the front. The front looked like it could be in Better Homes and Gardens and the back looks like it could be in a Craftsman commercial. The grass is green around their house in February. Dresden says: "Sod works in mysterious ways."Death Masks, ch. 27 The front yard has a few shady trees with well-kept shrubs, The back yard has a large tree in the center of the lawn that casts a lot of shade in the summer and holds a fortress-like tree-house for the kids. The tree-house has finished walls, an actual window and guardrails all around—and a porch. There is an addition being built to the back of the house. The garage is full of lumber. The home of the Carpenter family is in an old neighborhood lined with ancient trees and old Victorian houses some having been restored. It had a more elegant appearance than the rest of he neighborhood and didn't blend well. In Ghost Story, there are sagging snowmen in the yard and several guardian angels wearing black suits around the house. According to Uriel, Michael Carpenter and his family more than earned them.Ghost Story, ch. 50 The house has a threshold "more solid and extensive than the Great Wall of China."Great Wall of China - wikipedia In the series ''Grave Peril'' In Grave Peril, ''Death Masks'' In Death Masks, Harry Dresden goes to the house seeking Michael to be his second for the duel with Paolo Ortega. He talks with Molly in the tree-house and when Charity returns from grocery shopping, he helps out unloading the car of bags and kids, along with Shiro Yoshimo. Shiro ultimately volunteers to by Dresden's second for the duel and seems to be an old hand at it. Charity is snappish as usual at Dresden but puts him to work in the kitchen while Shiro makes arrangements for the meeting of the seconds at McAnally's Pub. Later, Dresden and Susan Rodriguez went over there. Father Forthill answered the door. Charity was gone, taking the children to her mother's. Anna Valmont was sleeping in the guest room. Michael and Sanya were investigating Denarian activity in St. Louis. Forthill told Dresden some things about the Nicodemus Archleone and the Denarians and their being the main enemy of the Knights of the Cross Forthill also told him about Lasciel. Valmont escaped in Dresden's car. Dresden spotted Forthill's tattoo: the Eye of Thoth. He told how he and Father Vincent got the tattoo in seminary school. It was the same tattoo Dresden saw on the corpse in the Forensic Institute. That was the clue Dresden needed to solve the case—Father Vincent was not the real Vincent. ''Proven Guilty'' In Proven Guilty, Harry Dresden brings Molly Carpenter home after picking her up at the police station.Proven Guilty, ch. 10 Later, in a big spell that Dresden set up at the SplatterCon!!! convention, he mistakenly redirected three of four Phobophages to the Carpenter Home where Molly was. When he got there in the aftermath of the attack, Dresden found the place a mess and seemingly empty of people. Thomas found Daniel Carpenter in the treehouse and he told Dresden it was movie monsters—the Reaper, Hammerhands, and Scarecrow—that attacked them and abducted Molly.Proven Guilty, ch. 30 ''Small Favor'' In Small Favor, Harry Dresden trained Molly with shields using snowballs and her siblings help in the yard of their house. Charity stuffed snow down Dresden's shirt. Then Gruffs attacked. Charity and the kids go into rehearsed action to get to the safe room. Charity uses a nail gun on one of the Gruffs.Small Favor, ch. 1 Dresden and Thomas Raith took Akariel's coin, Gard and Hendricks there after they badly wounded by Tessa and her Denarian pack.Small Favor, ch. 13-15 Dresden and Michael discussed Lasciel's coin and his small son Dresden—the talk became heated, and they almost came to blows.Small Favor, ch. 20 Dresden talked with Gard about who could have betrayed Marcone and gets a locker number.Small Favor, ch. 21 Michael brings Dresden and Jared Kincaid there after the battle at the Shedd Aquarium.Small Favor, ch. 35 They discuss how to get Ivy back. Dresden wrote her a note for courage: they're coming for her.Small Favor, ch. 36 Nicodemus came demanding a talk with or all in the house would get shot. Dresden bargains Fidelacchius for Ivy.Small Favor, ch. 37 Dresden confronts Michael about not trusting him. Michael shows Dresden his mind was tampered with by removing the blocks with prayer.Small Favor, ch. 38 Murphy and Dresden talk about Kincaid, Molly looking in his mind, Dresden has a Denarian coin. Karrin insisted on coming with them to get Ivy in Kincaid's place. Dresden bumps into Anastasia Luccio in the laundry room.Small Favor, ch. 39 ''The Warrior'' In The Warrior, Harry Dresden pays a visit to the house, because there's danger threatening Michael Carpenter and his family. An intruder breaks in, stealing a copy of Amoracchius, but fails to get the real sword.The Warrior ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, Fitz, Zero and the gang getting fed at their house by Charity Carpenter until something can be figured out what to do about them.Ghost Story, ch. 41 Uriel takes Dresden's ghost there to see his daughter and Mouse.Ghost Story, ch. 51 ''Cold Days'' In Cold Days, Harry Dresden and Molly Carpenter pick up Mouse after his friends—Waldo Butters, Andi Macklin, Justine, McAnally—were kidnapped by Redcap.Cold Days, ch. 36 Notes References See also *Margaret Angelica Dresden *Archangels External links *Wrigleyville - A Chicago Neighborhood Guide *Lake View, Chicago - Wikipedia *Wrigley Field - Wikipedia Category:Grave Peril Category:Death Masks Category:Proven Guilty Category:Small Favor Category:The Warrior Category:Ghost Story Category:Cold Days